On With The Trend
by sweetstuff417
Summary: Little drabbles about school trends, a courageous Tsuna and the start of something. I don't know what it is, but it is something. 1827.
1. On With the Trend

**ON WITH THE TREND**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, 1827 will be canon. :p_

"Kitte kitte (You know, you know), I heard that if you put something under your head or pillow, you'll have that thing forever!"

"Really? Really? Is it effective for boys too?"

"Ami-chan is really flirty."

"But.. But don't you want to put a picture of Gokudera-sama under your pillow and be his girlfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend, you know?"

"Yuuko-chin! Yamamoto-sama will be yours if you do this."

"Kyaaaa!"

Curious chocolate brown eyes swiveled towards the giggles and squeals the girls in the hallways are making.

"Tch. Keep it down! Don't you see you're bothering Juudaime?!"

The silver haired delinquent and one of the topics of the noise glared, hands holding dynamites to shut them up—for good.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hai (Yes) Juudaime? Don't worry. I'll make them shut up"

"Hahaha, Gokudera really likes his fireworks, ne Tsuna?" Yamamoto Takeshi laughed as he swung his arms around Tsunayoshi Sawada's shoulders.

"Yakyuu-Baka (Baseball Idiot)! For the last time, these are dynamites!" The green-eyed boy glared at the jock who continued to chuckle at the shouting Gokudera Hayato.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun. I was not really bothered." Tsuna cut in before any more arguments can erupt.

He thinks Yamamoto deliberately riles up Gokudera just for the heck of it. Natural (sadistic) hitman indeed.

"If you say so Juudaime." Gokudera put back the stick of dynamite to whatever interdimensional pocket he hides them in.

The three were walking towards the rooftop when they had been the unwilling (but very curious, in one brunette boy's case) listener to the above conversation of the recent trend in the Namimori Middle School (Namimori Chuugakuen).

He casted one last look to the girls (who are now staring and squealing- quietly, lest they anger Gokudera-sama again and blow their chances away of being the ones who will snag two of the most popular boys in the school) and walked away flanked by his friends.

Reborn likes to call them his guardians, he likes to ignore Reborn— with painful consequences.

He has a plan. But he should be very, very and he means veeeeeeeery quiet for it to work.

There are two ways this can end. One in a very painful— very thoroughly bitten to death— way.

The other is in a happily ever after (well, the first step to it, but it's a dangerous, life-threatening start. And in his case, he was willing to try anything. He needs a miracle after all) with his recent crush.

And he very much loves being alive and breathing.

 **-1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143-**

The tonfa-wielding prefect woke up from his nap.

He was on his noon break, taking a well-deserved rest after biting a number of people who disturbed the peace of his beloved Namimori. There were still quite a lot of people who needed to be reminded of who he is. And what he does.

He felt something heavy (but soft) on his legs, the silver-eyed boy looked at the foreign weight (there wasn't anything there when he slept). He saw brown. A lot of brown.

His eyes roamed over the figure— the boy (he decided when he noticed the boy's uniform for Namichuu) and concluded.

"Herbivore. What are you doing?" Hibari Kyoya readied his tonfa and mentally counted to 3. He has that much patience for his little-animal-like (never-to-be) boss.

Tsuna woke up, looked at the prefect with wide eyes and shouted, "HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" and ran as if his life depended on it (and it did).

Still feeling the after effects of his nap, Hibari let this one go. But really, he is not a pillow to be slept on.

He needs to teach the herbivore a lesson next time. There are plenty of chances. After all, it is the hunt that is most fun for a carnivore.

He smirked.

Let the hunt begin.

 **-1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143 - 1827 143-**

Tsuna huffed. He bent his body and breathed in and out to take in the much needed oxygen after running. He looked back from where he came from. And calling all the training the sadistic baby gave him gleefully, he tried to sense if Hibari-san came after him.

Either he was delusional or he was really off the hook.

"He's not coming Dame-Tsuna (Useless Tsuna)." Reborn, wearing a green, leafy baby costume popped up from beside him.

"WAAAAH! Reborn! Where did you come from?!" Tsuna jumped and swiveled his head to his tutor from hell.

"Doesn't matter Dame-Tsuna. If that made you tired, that means I've been too kind on you. Run again." Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed the muzzle at him.

"No Reborn! This is just nervousness catching up. Reborn… put Leon-gun down. Please."

"Run Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!", And Tsuna ran. Again.

Because his life depended on it. Again.

But as he pumped his legs away from the gun-wielding baby, he turned red and smiled. It was somewhat a success. He planned to wake up before the prefect but it didn't work. Well, he didn't get bitten so it's alright.

He blushed again. He really did it.

He lifted his head up looked at the cloudy sky and smiled.

What next [love]trend will he try next?

It's only the start after all.

A/N: I have no excuse. This just came up to me one day and I have to get it out. Hahaha, so I hoped you enjoyed it. :)

If you have time, drop me a review (even if it's just to say "hi" or something. XD) because I'll love to hear from you guys. :3

Once again, comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome. Thanks for stopping by!

sweetie out. xoxo


	2. Wallpaper Secrecy

**WALLPAPER SECRECY**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ KHR is not mine. But trust me when I say that I'm still wishing for it to every falling star I see. Hahaha

* * *

'What is up with Juudaime..?'

Gokudera wondered. These days, he can see Tsunayoshi Sawada, lovingly called "Juudaime" by his ever loyal Right hand man (Tsuna insists that he doesn't need one because he will not be Decimo, thank you very much!) check his phone every minute or so.

Then smile.

Then blush.

Then close his phone.

Then look at it again.

Then smile.

Then blush.

Then… you get the point!

It was cute (in a totally platonic way of course, he is not worthy of greatness such as Juudaime!).

On second thought, no one is worthy of greatness such as Juudaime!

No one will EVER be worthy.

Over his dead f*cking bod—there it was again!

The silver-haired teen narrowed his eyes to the direction of the Vongola heir. It was weird. It was puzzling.

And it was making the silveret very, very, very curious.

"Hey baseball freak."

Yamamoto Takeshi turned to the call of the love of his li—I mean, his friend. I repeat, His Friend (capital-letter-worthy). He is still a straight (but confused) teenager (for now).

"Do you notice anything with Juudaime lately?" (This is killing Gokudera; to ask the idiot about Juudaime but he doesn't have a choice—for Juudaime's sake, he will ask even if it's to this idiot he wanted nothing more than to bomb to next century).

You can say he matured.

A little.

In a way.

Just a tiny bit.

Yeah. Ooookay.

"No. he's been the same as always."

He rolled his eyes. Gokudera was an idiot. He wanted to bomb himself—or the left-hand man (not that he acknowledges it).

Maybe he'll double the bombing for the sword-user.

Why did he think that the baseball freak would notice? He doesn't even notice the most obvious things (like the mafia game is not a game, how stupid can he be?)

It's time to investigate this.

Gokudera steeled himself. He will "borrow" Juudaime's phone. By hook.

Or by crook.

Maybe more on the "crook" way than the "hook" way.

* * *

Tsuna is a man on a mission.

This is for his (and a certain someone's) future.

He still needs 3 days.

He's been at it for 4 days (weekends included) since Friday last week.

How hard can it be to keep a secret?

* * *

Very, very hard. Apparently.

Tsuna sighed. With friends like his, he thought, it was very guilt-inducing and close-to-impossible to keep it.

But he sure as heck will try!

This is for his (not YET existing) lovelife.

"Sorry Gokudera. I can't."

"But why Juudaimeeeee? I just want to look at it for a bit."

NEVER.

Tsuna closed his eyes not to see the very guilt-wrenching (and quite disturbing that it fits the personality of his pup—best friend. Best Friend). Turned his face away, and shook his head.

And because he is Dame-Tsuna still, he ran (yes, because the puppy dog eyes are quite effective based on his previous experience…s).

* * *

Gokudera tried. He really did.

But Juudaime is a man on a mission of highest secrecy.

Let it be known that he tried the "hook" way. And now, it is time for the "crook" to make its own way.

* * *

He was very, very quiet. The only light is coming from the window where the full moon shines, casting a slight glow to the room he is in.

He crept ever so slowly (no bombs. No bombs. No bombs. This is juudaimes's room. No bombs).

Gokudera looked around. Not on the desk. Not on the bed. Not under the bed.

There!

He saw the orange phone of the Vongola heir on the bedside table (He was an idiot. He wondered if idiocy is contagious and maybe he should stop hanging out with the swordfreak?)

(Naaaaah.)

The Smoking Bomb stepped forward slowly. Watching for the slightest twitch, a hitch in breathing, a break in the sile—

"Who's there?"

And because Gokudera is one of the Guardians, the ever so faithful and brave and strong Guardians, he jumped out of the window.

As much as he wants to see the sacred phone of his Juudaime, his priority is to see the next sunrise (thank you very much).

Because even if he is Juudaime's Right-Hand Man, breaking and entering is a slight offense.

Just a slight one.

Maybe.

* * *

One day to go.

A gravity-defying haired boy skipped.

He felt for his phone and flipped it open.

He smiled.

There, as his wallpaper, is a picture he took of the disciplinary head (secretly and covertly, because he will die if Hibari-san knew. DIE he tells you. Just Die).

The picture was taken when the raven-haired prefect just finished biting to death the delinquents in the area and let his guard down as he slept under the Sakura Tree with Hibird.

He was a few meters away and erased his presence (Thank you Evil Baby Tutor).

Snapped the picture and ran away.

And was his treasure ever since (or 6 days ago but who's counting?). Nobody should see this for one week, he heard from the girls in his class (because who will he hear it from otherwise? Certainly not his guard—he means friends. Oh goodness. He was being brainwashed by Reborn to be Neo-Vongola Primo or Decimo—honestly what IS the difference? Slowly but surely. He will never be the boss!). If nobody does, then the person in the picture will fall in like (not love. It's too early for love. But it's a start).

Just one more day. Then it will be complete. For the future. His future. Their future.

Tsuna smiled and skipped again.

Maybe he will be successful again (Ha! Maybe..).

* * *

Yamamoto laughed.

He was suddenly grabbed by Hayato earlier this morning (not that he was complaining). Apparently, the hothead is playing hide-and-seek with Tsuna for almost 4 days now.

It sounded fun so he went along with it. (Of course it was not because Hayato asked. Hahaha of course not).

"Shhhh yakyuu-baka (baseball idiot)!" Hayato looked back at him.

They were currently following ("It's not stalking dammit!" – Hayato Gokudera) Tsuna on the way to house as it is after classes. (For a second he hoped that it was to hang out seeing as it was Friday. Just for a second).

"Juudaime will hear us! Be quiet!" Hayato covered Yamamoto's mouth with his hand while looking over his shoulder to take a peek of the walking boss-in-training. They were currently behind a corner street wall.

And suddenly, as if an answer from the heavens, an orange phone fell from the back pocket of the uniform pants of Tsuna.

And with lighting reflexes, Gokudera ran as fast as he can swiping from the floor the gadget and hid behind another street wall before Tsuna—or even Yamamoto—could react.

The young Vongola heir looked behind him and when he didn't see any suspicious person or presence, he shrugged and continued his trek towards home. His last day. The final day. And it will be done.

He walked faster at the thought. Excited to look at his phone inside the privacy of his room (with no prying eyes).

("That's what you think Dame-Tsuna. I see all. I know all." A pair of black beaded eyes glinted with mischief. A small mouth formed a smirk. He ought to ).

From behind the wall, Gokudera calmed his racing heart. He peeked to make sure Juudaime did not see him.

He didn't.

Then he looked down to the phone in his hands. This is the moment of truth.

"Hey Hayato wait for me. You were so fast! You were like whoosh! Hahaha. What got you so worked up?" The black-haired swordmaster-in-training jogged beside him.

He glanced at him but Gokudera focused on the phone in his hands. Juudaime's phone. In. His. Hands.

The silverette gulped. (I'm so sorry Juudaime but this has to be done.)

He opened it. And he gawked.

Yamamoto scratched his head. Hayato went still after opening Tsuna's phone. What was in there?

When a few minutes passed and no twitch or blink from hayato, he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He leaned his head towards Hayato and looked.

What he saw made his jaw drop. He would have thought that the person was vain if he didn't know the owner of the said device.

What he saw was a picture of Hibari. As the wallpaper. And from the picture, it was clear that the shot was secretly taken.

He looked at Hayato.

Hayato looked at him.

And with a silent agreement—a silent vow to never talk about this in the presence of their friend (who will blush and stutter and just deny the most obvious thing. To be honest, they all find it adorable but as guardians, they should not embarrass their future leader. Well, they should not embarrass too much their future leader), closed the orange phone.

Just as a panting Tsuna came directly in their view. Looking a bit shaken and flushed from running.

* * *

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He can't lose it.

Tsuna prayed to all Gods and Goddesses as he back tracked his way home.

Earlier when he patted his pockets as a habit to check his phone, he did not feel anything. His heart raced. He patted his pockets just to make sure. Nothing. He opened his bag. Nothing.

His phone was gone.

He looked around and all places he could have dropped it but did not see any sign of his cellphone.

And as he looked around, something orange from the corner of his vision caught his attention.

It was definitely something orange. And it was in the hands of his right-ha—oh heck Reborn! This is all his fault! His friend. Gokudera is his friend. Gaaaah!

Anyway, it was orange. And It was a phone. It was _his_ phone.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! That's mine! Thank you!" Tsuna smiled and ran to his friends and smiled.

The phone was safe. Thank goodness!

"Here Juudaime. We found it over there and we were checking who the owner is when you called us." Gokudera smoothly said while handing the phone to his Juudaime. "Right yakyuu-baka?"

"Huh? Oh. OH! Yeah! Hahaha. Tsuna you should be more careful." Yamamoto quickly caught on and swung his arms around the brown-haired boy.

"Haha. Yeah. But. Uhmmm. Did you guys take a peek inside?" Tsuna looked up (Stupid height. He is not short. They were just tall.) and wrung his hands because of nervousness.

The two stopped (momentarily. So fast it may not have happened at all) and shook their heads.

"Don't worry Juudaime. We didn't get the chance. And I am not worthy to be able to peek inside your phone." Gokudera further explained fluidly. Not an ounce of doubt or guilt (Yamamoto envied him. But he has own style).

"Yeah Tsuna. And even if we did, you don't have anything to hide right? Hahaha!"

"Ahahaha. Of course not Yamamoto! Where did you get that?" he laughed weakly. Tsuna can't believe Yamamoto hit so close to home without knowing it. He must be more careful.

"We'll walk with you Juudaime! Who knows what enemy you will encounter. We must protect you." His right-han—dammit! Friend! Tsuna smiled. He misses his friends after all.

And he felt relieved. It's still safe. His secret is still safe.

* * *

When morning came, Tsuna woke up smiling.

HE DID IT!

He opened his phone to change the wallpaper at last and hoping to all hopes that it worked.

When the screen lit up, his smiled dropped.

There as his wallpaper is the same picture as the week he had it. The only problem is the added message edited on the wallpaper:

"Dame-Tsuna, your training is lacking. I will have to fix that for you."

Ugh. Evil little baby tutor from the deepest, darkest part of hell.

Tsuna sighed in silent defeat and he fell back down on his bed.

One [Love] trend failed.

Tsuna wants to cry. And he bets all his manga that Reborn knew about it from Day 1.

Devious little baby indeed.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that's a wrap!

Sorry people. Not a happy ending because Reborn is Reborn. Hahaha! But don't you worry. I'll wrack my brains for another love trend for all of you readers and reviewers.

Speaking of reviewers, thank you NightmareAx7 and Natsu Yuuki for taking time to drop me a message. :D This continuation is for you two because you are awesome! I'll try not to take a month to write the next one. Hahahaha.

Anyway, thank you for reading and say "hi!" to me in the review section or comment, suggest or even criticize, any will do. I'd love to hear from all of you. :p

Till next time ok?

sweetie out! xoxo


	3. Locket Tightly

**LOCKET TIGHTLY**

 **A/N** : Hi! I'm back~ :3 Sorry for the wait. Too much was going on that I couldn't focus on writing the story **coughfamilydramaandschoolstuffcough**.

But! Enough about it. I won't bore you guys with the gory details. So are you ready?

On with the Story!

 ** _WARNINGS:_** _a very loose timeline and idiot/s in love. Grammar and spelling mistakes are entirely my own._

P.S. Excuse me for the bad pun in the title. I couldn't resist. XD (Locket Tightly = Lock it tightly)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KHR or any of its characters. If I did, 1827 will be cannon. :)

* * *

"Kyoko, why are you turning you head like that?"

Kurokawa Hana, best friend of Sasagawa Kyoko (the most popular girl in their school), and resident information "head" of Namimori Middle School (Namimori Chuugakuen) asked when for the umpteenth time, Kyoko nearly broke her neck following the girl who passed them in the hall.

"Hm?" attention caught, Kyoko looked at her best friend questioningly. "Ne Hana-chan, why are so many girls wearing locket pendants?"

Hana looked at the popular girl like she was a creature from another planet.

"Kyoko.. could it be.. you don't remember?"

"Remember what Hana-chan?", Kyoko tilted her head to the side—a clear sign of her confusion.

The logical person that Hana is, she concluded that yes, her best friend haven't got a single clue of the newest trend in NamiChuu. Again.

Even when it was all the girls could talk about for weeks.

Even when they had a conversation about it just yesterday.

Yeah…

Maybe… Maybe Kyoko may have selective hearing. Or she had a Very, Very, VEEEERY selective amnesia and forgot the hottest topic for the last two weeks. Honestly, at this time, it can be either of the two and Hana would accept it a hundred and ten percent.

(God forbid that Kyoko have been corrupted by Sawada and those monkeys he calls friends or they bonked Kyoko's head a little too hard because if they did…)

(Well, she holds the rumour mill in this school for a reason. A damn good reason.)

Dutifully, she still answered.

"It's the newest trend.", Hana then gestured a small rectangle in the air using her thumbs and index fingers of both hands, "You put a small note in the locket with your feelings or wish to be with someone or even a picture of who you like and wear it for a week or two but not more than three. If your wish doesn't come true by the end of the second week, you have to bury the locket at the foot of the big Sakura tree."

"Why is that?"

"So the Sakura Spirit can bring your wish or feelings to the one you love... Or something like that.", Hana rolled her eyes at the sheer absurdity (and honestly, stupidity) of it all.

"The only problem is the location." Hana continued.

"You just have to bury the locket right? What's so hard about it Hana-chan?"

Hana stared at her best friend. This WAS her best friend right? The sweet and innocent Kyoko? Who have been a Namimori resident _all her life_ …

Right?

"The Sakura Tree Kyoko."

Hana sighed when still, no comprehension was gleaned from her best friend's face, "The one where Hibari-san is always napping? _That place._ "

The dark-haired girl looked at her audience and saw the exact moment when realization struck the brunette.

Then a contemplative look crossed Kyoko's face.

Suddenly, the brunette smiled (and maybe she's hallucinating? Or is that smile a bit evil?), emitting sparkles and flowers and sunshine.

(Nope. Kyoko? Evil? Pshhhhh. A trick of the light for sure.)

(Sure…)

(So sure.)

"I see, Hana-chan. Thank you for telling me this. I have to go find someone. I'll see you in class ok?"

Hana nodded and watched Kyoko run to find this "someone".

Really, what has gotten in to that girl? If she didn't love her best friend (in a totally platonic and friendly way of course! Get your mind out of the gutter, you monkeys!), she'll really think the Kyoko was calculating—evil mastermind calculating. With plans and all.

* * *

"Puchin!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi rubbed his nose. Maybe someone was thinking about him. Or saying something behind his back. ("No Mukuro. Not my behind but behind my back. Hieee! Get your hands off please!")

 _It's definitely Reborn._

Even if it wasn't, it's Reborn.

Plotting the next lesson.

Probably a painful and a life-threatening one.

Yep. No doubt.

Oh joy.

Why was this his life?

Ugh. Evil Tutor from the deepest and darkest part of Hell.

He sighed, then looked up and was surprised to see his two best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi staring at him.

("Best Friends. Not guardians because I will never be a Mafia Boss." Tsuna nodded as if assuring himself that his decision was final. "Tch. Stop being dame (useless) Dame-Tsuna. Accept your fate."—Reborn, with Leon-gun pointing at him. Aaaand nope. Not final at all.)

"Are you sick Juudaime? Should I get green onions for you? I need a Doctor!", self-proclaimed Right-Hand man of the Vongola Decimo (Never! – Tsuna) stood up from his seat ready to run the miles towards Namimori Hospital.

"There's no need, Gokudera-kun. I'm fine." The brunet smiled as reassurance. Too used to his friends bouts of insanity.

Just like his life.

"Hahahahaha! Tsuna, that was cute." The baseball star player commented while swinging an arm around Tsuna.

"Hey baseball freak. What did I say? Hands off of Juudaime!" Gokudera pulled a couple of dynamites intending to blow the left-hand man while Yamamoto just laughed at the silver-haired's antics.

Tsuna just shook his head at his friends' antics while suppressing a smile.

He had a niggling suspicion that Yamamoto riles up Gokudera on purpose.

Or Gokudera is just prickly towards Yamamoto to hide his ever growing affe- _Nope. Not going there_.

 _Note to self: Stop going down rabbit holes that lead to weird places._

The Neo-Vongola-Primo-(NEVER)-to-be smiled fondly at his best friends and deciding whether he should rescue Yamamoto from being mauled by his Storm or rescue Gokudera from popping a vessel.

Thoughtlessly, his hand came up to his neck to fiddle with his pendant alongside his Vongola ring.

The two guardians stopped their bickering when they saw their friend ("Boss! You idiota! Have you no respect?" – Gokudera; "Hahahaha!") hold something under his uniform.

The two looked at each other in confusion, having a conversation with their eyes. Asking each other if the other knows what that is and who would last not knowing.

Finally, one surrendered.

"Juudaime." Gokudera couldn't look his Boss in the eye.

Tsuna jerked. As if he had forgotten he was at school and not in the comfort of his room.

Nonetheless, he gave the silver-haired boy a smile. "Yes Gokudera-kun?"

"What is that Juudaime?" He pointed to the…"thing" being fiddled with. And because he can't be the only one going down, "Baseball idiot wants to know." _Ha! Take that! If I go down in Juudaime's eyes, you're going down with me._

Tsuna turned red and as if burnt, he let go of the "thing".

"I-i-i-it was only my.. uhmmm. M-m-my ring Gokudera-kun. It's a habit now, I guess." Still, the petite boy stuttered and blushed which did not support his claims. (Reborn is still training Tsuna to lie effectively—with unsatisfactory results. Heavier measures will be employed. Tsuna shivered.)

The brunet suddenly stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom!" and ran like Reborn's hell hounds are chasing after him (Hey! You never know. Maybe he has one… or ten.). Leaving his flabbergasted friends behind. Looking only at the closing door where their friend went out.

Tsuna stopped at a corridor where a window, overlooking the Sakura Tree, was positioned after a few minutes of running.

He straightened up and pulled out the "thing" from inside his uniform, held it up so the light can reflect on it and he can admire it more closely.

That "thing" which turned out to be a locket. A very simple locket with something very precious inside.

He found out about this particular trend from the girl-who-shall-not-be-named. And who is the only one who found out about his well-guarded secret.

(He thinks Reborn knows but the demon spawn hasn't said a word about it so he'll just ignore that because he is not suicidal enough (yet) to seek Reborn's help on this… certain situation.)

The girl-who-shall-not-be-named has greater intuition than he does—well, with regards to _feelings_ only of course. He doesn't mean to brag but he's not half-bad following his intuition. Especially in life or death situations (which were, unfortunately, more frequent than he would like—which was none at all).

In the corner of his peripheral vision, he caught something black moving from a distance. He turned his head in the direction of the tree and was stunned. For the tree is no longer unoccupied and someone is now napping under the shade it provides.

Tsuna leaned towards the window and commenced his recent hobby, bird watching.

A very dangerous past time, indeed.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya just wanted peace.

Mostly, he gets it. How? By biting every herbivore that threatens to destroy that peace to death.

And now, after all that work, he wants to savour the peace he has fiercely protected and maintained.

But how can he? Years of being the hunter, being the carnivore he is, taught him to always be vigilant of herbivores pretending to be carnivores. Of herbivores trying their luck to usurp from him the power and the command of his territory.

Just like right now.

He was being watched.

Not moving from his current position (lying on his back), the skylark turned his head from where he sensed the "someone" who was watching him.

He saw a figure quickly hiding from view by using the wall of the 3rd floor window. He paid no mind when he sensed that no ill intent was directed at him. Maybe a student just daydreaming.

He has had his share of biting for this moment. That student was lucky.

There will be no luck next time.

Silver irises were covered once again by the prefect's, continuing his interrupted (but well-deserved) sleep.

* * *

Tsuna calmed his racing heart.

He was almost caught.

He was ALMOST CAUGHT!

He tried counting to settle and stabilize his heart.

It wasn't working.

He tried again.

Who the heck thought this was useful? He'll give an X-Burner to their face. It is _still_ NOT working.

A few minutes more (which he spent trying – and failing—to calm down), he started his trek back to the classroom.

Lest Gokudera starts a search party for him (It wouldn't be the first time. Unfortunately).

After all, there can only be so much time spent in the bathroom without giving people the wrong idea.

* * *

Hence, two weeks quickly passed with no spectacular deviation from the normal.

No skylark swooping in to stand in front of Tsuna and kissing him senseless.

No accidental touches that may invoke the feelings of passion and romance (which was one of the 7 mysteries of Namimori) of a certain Prefect for a certain brunet.

No passionate declaration of love from the rooftop at lunch time.

Not even a detention for the dame boy to leave the two of them in a room. Together. In privacy.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Tsuna sighed and looked forlornly down the pendant on his neck.

Time for the 2nd part of the trend.

* * *

The school grounds were quiet, with the exception of the occasional whistling of the trees when the wind blows scattering the loose leaves and flowers in the process and the sounds of the various critters and woodland creatures that inhabit the forest beyond.

The moonlight is casting a glow that allowed shadows to permeate the grounds producing an overall eerie atmosphere.

The light caught a lone silhouette, jumping over the cast iron gate of the school, his petite form cloaked by darkness, his footsteps light and sure—a boy on a mission of utmost importance.

A mission of the heart.

Tsuna tiptoed around the school. His even breaths, his pounding heart and the crunching of the leaves with every step he takes are loud in his ears.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the famous Sakura tree. Once there, he only allowed himself 5 seconds to appreciate the view of the Sakura tree framed by the moonlight, illuminating it in an ethereal and awe-inspiring way.

But this is no time for admiration. It is time to start the mission.

With the speed that Reborn painstakingly trained in him, the brunet pulled out a trowel from the satchel around his waist (one of the 2 things he brought on this "mission") and the pendant (the other essential object for this mission to succeed).

He kneeled at the base of the tree and with a trepidation of getting caught (though he knows that all the souls in Namimori are peacefully sleeping in their beds – except Reborn. That demonic baby has got no soul), he started to dig.

* * *

Once again, Hibari Kyoya is in want of a nap (because he is not a herbivore. He is a carnivore that is strong enough that a simple hunt cannot tire him out so much that he _needs_ a rest) after a long day of biting herbivores to death.

He trudged his way up to _his_ tree and positioned himself at the base, allowing for optimum shade and breathing in the cool breeze.

He closed his eyes and tensed shoulders relaxed.

After a few minutes, he heard a soft whisper. So soft it could be nothing at all.

Silver irises once again opened to the world, the black-haired prefect suddenly sat up and tensed. He looked around. Looking for the source.

Some poor sap just confessed and the wind must have picked it up.

When he didn't see nor sensed anything, he brushed it up to his imagination. And went to lay back on the grass again for his nap.

Yeah. The voice was soft. Familiar. But it MUST have been his imagination. After all, that brunet omnivore is nowhere in his vicinity.

The skylark closed his eyes once more. His thoughts still swirling around the _imagined_ voice and confession of a certain Vongola heir ("Noooooo!" – Tsuna, still in denial of his fate).

 _'I'm in love with you, Hibari-san'_

Just his imagination after all.

However, a ghost of a smile can be seen—if someone was brave enough to look over the sleeping prefect.

But, no one was.

And unfortunately for the oblivious Neo-Vongola-Primo-to-be (Seriously, is there a difference?), he continued to answer the practice questionnaires the demon spawn (a.k.a. Reborn) has given him. Sweating buckets and glancing at the TNT lever every 5 seconds.

A very amused baby Hitman just looked on.

He can't wait to push that lever on question number 8.

His student wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

A/N: Fail ending is fail. -.-

Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticisms! :D

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Have a great day everyone!

-sweetie out- xoxoxo


End file.
